Good Man
by PX600
Summary: Death City's a city rich with its history of witches and demons. And when there are demons and witches there are hunters. And Soul Evans is one of them, well a retired one anyway. He tried to lead a normal platonic life but of course shit happened to cool people. Shinigami-sama is kidnapped; demons terrorize the city, Witches throwing malevolent hexes, and Soul is falling for Maka?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, obviously._**

**_Well this is somewhat a cross over with the show Supernatural with the whole demon thing. By the way, has anyone watched the new episode yet that just came out? I haven't. _**

**_But let me know what you think so far? _**

* * *

**The Pilot**

_**Day and Night**_

The light of dawn begins to catch up to Maka, giving her little nourishment of its warmth to her back. Unfortunately for her it is rather impossible to be comfortable in 20 degrees winter weather in New York City while wearing nothing but a long sleeve shirt that's transparent, with a plaid mini skirt and black boots.

Maka was in no hurry to go home though it is already six in the morning and it is to her best interest to _be_ home before she freezes to death.

Her father usually checked up on her at seven bright and early to make sure his little girl is ready for school. That is if his lady friend didn't persuade him back to bed and into one of their lustful adventures. In that case, he wouldn't check up on her at all. And yet, Spirit seems to always be on time for his work, Maka never knows.

The only noise to be heard around the neighborhood is the loud noise though the bar at the corner of the street muted by the brick wall of the building. It's a well known bar and cherished even by the neighborhood that's owned by Tsubaki's uncle serving Japanese sake and sushi. Maka overheard Black*Star muttering on and on in Physics, a class Maka and Black*Star both share together—and unfortunately sat next together—about Frank and Liz's celebrating their marriage.

Maka took her phone out of her bra, a very convenient place to put her phone after feeling a slight message alerting her that there's someone trying to get a hold of her.

It was Soul Eater, a new classmate in two of her classes who's hard to miss. Usually Maka wouldn't notice a change in her class in general, just the topic of the lesson. But this guy, oh how unforgettable he was! He caught Maka's attention right away that first day he entered the classroom due to Soul's unique inherited features.

The guy must've acquired her number through Kid. She intended to press the "ignore" button since Maka feels like whatever intention Eater had in mind can wait, but Maka accidentally miss. Maka grumbles and blames it on the mushrooms and whatever she smoked last night to be the cause of her carelessness.

"Soul, its 6 a.m."

"And yet it didn't stop you from picking up the phone." Soul retorted. Maka rolled her eyes. He must've thought that he was cleaver. She can just see his trade mark grin from here.

"Consider yourself special, Eater. So what is it? It better be good." Maka said as she begin to unlock her apartment and opening the door ever so gently to prevent it from alerting Spirit that there might be a burglar and run straight to her room to change from her night attire while putting the phone on speaker.

"Kid wants you to go to this— wait why do you sound so far away from the phone?"

"On speaker. Never mind that, continue!"

"Well anyway there's this party tonight."

"Tonight?" Maka asked while whipping off all the make-up from last night.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Cool."

And there goes the conversation.

Maka didn't know much of this new transferred student. The only reason the two met was because of Kid. Kid introduced Soul to Maka and occasionally the two would say "hey" or "hi" or "bye" and "see you later" or what not. But that phone conversation was by far the longest conversation the two ever encounter.

If Maka was a little bit more of the honest type she would admit that she could've made a stronger friendship bond with Soul and well, everyone in general. But Maka wasn't even trying to create such bonds with anyone. Not after what happened with her mother.

The only closest thing Maka had to a friend, or would consider of such is Kid and Black*Star whom she has know all her life.

The alarm clock in her room finally went off, singing "Eye of the tiger" by Survivor signaling Maka that it is now officially seven a.m.

* * *

Before Maka made her way out of her room she would triple check the usual on her everyday checklist; hair neat in pigtails with her special hair band given to her by her mother—a story for the later chapter—uniform clean, body clean off of anything from last night's party, and breakfast on the table for Papa to reheat on the microwave when he decides to wake up.

She opened the door slowly so she wouldn't wake Spirit from his slumber, and off she go into the big bad world, headed to her usual train with head in the clouds filled with music from her IPod and bag on her shoulder carrying the school essential.

In the train, she would meet Patty who greets Maka in a provoking yet adorable way of possible to welcome anyone by giving Maka a kiss on the cheek with a side of a delicious warm breakfast since Patty disapprove Maka going about the day with an empty stomach. She ate her breakfast with gusto on the train almost immediately, not letting the food goes to waste.

The train calls their stop, and Maka has to save the food for lunch since Patty packed a generous amount of food as always. It's almost impossible to finish them all so quick. Patty walks closer to Maka and said, "You reek from last night, Maka."

"Do I really?" Maka stopped before reaching school ground to search for any perfume in her bag to find that she forgot to buy a new perfume since she ran out last week. "Kidding me..."

"Here, Maka. You can use mine."

"Its giraffe shaped!" The bottle was in an exquisite glass the form of a giraffe holding out a read heart with a "Victoria Secret" written elegantly in gold shimmer in the middle. The fragrant purged though the bottle was like going to a chocolate factory, and spraying the perfume on feels like taking a bath in chocolate.

"Liz gave it to me, it's from one of her engagement present," Patty then immediately hug Maka whose still putting more perfume for precaution all over and said, "You smell like chocolate wonderland now!"

"That's where I'll like to be." Patty added as they entered the school.

Suddenly, Kid shouted something obscene to a student Maka seen one or twice and throws punches in incredible speed and anger while the other boy does the same but he's no match to kid. Maka doesn't know what shakes his sane mode off.

After Kid throws a big punch by his face, Maka wish it was just a figment of her imagination but could've sworn she seen it. The other boy's eyes were all black, like he was being possessed by a demon …like her mother did years ago.

Like last night…

Maka shivered again, and then the boy with the black eyes looked in Maka's direction mouthing out "I see you, Maka" with a wicked snare in her direction. Kid notices this and punches him on the face with his knuckles, hard.

Patty must've seen it too since the two made a silent agreement to walk away from the mess and head to their assign class.

"I bet that's where Kid wants to be right now too." Patty whispers to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater.**

A little KidXLiz for you...

just, a little.

* * *

** The future king reaper**

Kid is the future king of Death. Everything must be perfect. Disregard feelings and replace them with logic, because every decision is in a reaper's hand. This made Kid to be hysterical with anything that's not perfect; everything must be symmetrical and in perfect harmony because one wrong move can affect everyone and anyone. That's what it's like to be the king of death.

Instead of getting sent to the office like normal troubled adolescent delinquent—though one can argue that he's not meant to be _normal_ in the first place—Kid was sent to _the_ office, Death Shinigami-sama's room with Marie accompanying him just in case Kid lashes out again.

Not only was Death Kid's father and King of the dead, he is also the principal of this fine establishment of DWMA. Kid knows that he wouldn't expect see his father's glare as he entered the office, though he wish for it to be so.

Death's not in his office or anywhere as far as anyone can tell. He's been missing for almost a three weeks now, and it bother's Kid to the brick point of insanity because he's feeling. He was taught to disregard all feelings and now he's feeling. The problem is; Kid doesn't know how to handle feelings. They're never symmetrical for goodness sakes!

There was almost no trace of Shinigama-sama. Kid had people all over to look up his father's where about and none of them yet to find a trace of his father. "Well," Kid thought, "there's _one_ person who can definitely find something, he is a hunter after all."

"Kid," Marie said as she opened the door to the office, "what happened back there?"

"…I just have some anger toward that guy," Kid said, holding the pain from the bruises in his mouth by the demon which causes difficulties for Kid to talk, let alone move without feeling any comfort.

Kid can sense another question coming from Marie, so he retorts, "It's none of your business" to drop the subject.

Stein stood next to the all seeing mirror, arms crossed, signaling Marie to leave. Marie hurriedly walks out the door with a loud slam that echoes for a few long minutes.

"So," Stein said lighting his cigarette as soon as he was sure they were alone, "what happened."It wasn't a question Stein was asking, it was an order.

"Demon is what." Kid said, splitting blood from his mouth.

"Mhmm."

"They knew something about my father and I heard him mentioning something about Maka…look Stein I'm going home." Kid added as he tries to restrain his feelings that are making its way back up to the surface.

"Then go home, but do continue. I can't just ignore what happened this morning."

"When I feel like it."

"Wrong answer, Kiddo." Stein said in a sing song tone as he spins around playfully in his chair.

"Stein you know I'll tell you sooner or later."

"Tomorrow's the latest."

Kid turns his back from Stein who is now humming, toward the direction of the door, out of the building ignoring all the whispers, the stares, the interrogations like "what happened there Kid?" but of course Kid blatantly ignore them since he has no interest to talk.

Kid walk out the building in silence to greet his black Ferrari in his special parking spot who also welcomes Kid with its magnificent roar as soon as he step on the gas pedal.

Instead of taking his black Ferrari to the direction of his mansion, he heads to Death Heights, the ghetto part of the town to where Liz and her new wedded husband live to pick up essentials for the party tonight.

His car's very conspicuous in the neighborhood. People even came out of their houses to look at the car pass by which angered Kid even more. As he reaches his destination, he knocked precisely eight times with his left damaged hand, and red leather briefcase in the other.

Liz, who knew who that eight knocks belong to yelled, "Its open, Kid!"

Before Kid could walk in he contemplated whether he should even come in Liz and her husband what-his-face love nest. It's a little awkward since Kid and Liz had a history together. By history, Kid means sex, an amazing passionate one at that.

Then again, he should've had someone else go pick up the stuff instead of personally pick it up which would require Kid to see Liz and talk to her…

Kid looked up in the sky, and shrug to God as if he is watching and ask, "It's not too late to warn me, God."

Then Kid added, "Dad? Your opinion is also accountable here; Yes or no."

"…." No reply.

Kid hold up his hands in surrender, "Fine, you got more important things to do but this is—"

"You okay boy?" an old man interrogate, interrupting Kid's rant who's apparently been standing next door, watching Kid in silence with curiosity. The man eyes Kid's bruises as if contemplating whether he should call the police or not.

"…Yes or no." Kid asks the old man while whispering, 'this is what you sent me, God?'

"I'm guessing no if we're talking about you're well being." The old man said nonchalantly.

"Guess that right. But I'm talking about whether I should go in this house and see this girl I like but she's engaged, and I still have feelings, and my feelings is bat shit crazy at the moment and—" Kid took a breather, then continue his rant.

"And—just answer the question old man, yes or no!"

The old man inspects the situation, and then concludes his thought with a, "Yes." and gave Kid a thumbs up for courage.

Here goes nothing...

Kid walk toward the kitchen, the one room Liz would always be in since Liz love kitchens. "Supplies ready for pickup, Kid now pa—what happened to you?" Liz asked as soon as she fathoms Kid's bruises in his face. Liz briskly gives Kid a seat in the kitchen table while she walks to the drawer to get her first aid Kit.

Kid hand Liz the briefcase as soon as she was done giving Kid a warm hospice. Liz would check the money, close the briefcase, and put it under the kitchen table. And from underneath the table Liz would take out the essentials Kid ordered which is placed neatly in a white shoulder bag. Kid opened the bag to find three zip lock bags filled with herbs, each three ounces, with six bottle of liquor.

"Top high quality weed," Liz added sounding like a sales woman as she watch Kid inspect everything to be sure everything is in order.

"Where is _he?"_ Kid asks Liz, referring to her husband with an emphasis of disgust and a hint of jealousy.

"Duty calls." Liz answered, not looking at Kid.

"Liz I—I'm glad you're happy, I'm glad." Kid got up from his chair immediately after he said this to Liz and hurriedly grabbed the white bag. But before Kid walk out the door Liz whispered, "I miss you too."

Kid's gut tells him to ignore that part of Liz that still has feelings for him. It's better that way. But Kid said "what?" turning his attention toward Liz, and find her cheeks flushed red.

And he can feel his gut punching and twisting and calling him an "ass hole" over and over again. But Kid instead blames it on his current mental and physical state instead of admitting that he is, in fact an ass hole.

"I'm glad too." She said with a bitter smile.

Kid's gut immediately yelled, "Ass hole, ass hole! why would you do that? Making her realize she still has feeling for you, you ass hole!"

Kid walk toward Liz, and whispered in her ears "I'm sorry, good bye Elizabeth." Kid kissed Liz's forehead ever so gently.

"I guess so."

"Take care of yourself, Liz."

"Wait, Kid I forgot about this," Liz hands Kid a wooden box, "It's Black*Star's gratitude for helping him with that demon last week."

Kid grabbed the box and closed the door to the apartment and his feelings toward Liz for the last time.

The old man, who was still there, stared at him with a "so?" written all over his face, but the old man feels that it would intrude Kid's personal affair, so he didn't ask.

But looking at this old man's face made him angry. So Kid looked up in the sky and yelled, "AT LEAST SENT SOMEONE WHO'S SYMMETRICAL!"

Kid hurriedly went to his car where he planned to rant about how the man had more warts in his left side, and how God was no help, and how he needs a drink so Kid made one last stop toward the bar Tsubaki's uncle owned.

Kid let himself gets comfortable in his regular spot in the bar, a spot that seems to always be secluded from the rest of the bar, a world of his own.

He opened the wooden box with eagerness to find that Black*Star rolled Kid a joint especially made.

Kid smile since Black*Star always roll them symmetrically. To think that that Black*Star can put a smile in Kid's face at a time like this, that guy is something else. He appreciate Black*Stars handy work before lighting it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do now own Soul Eater.

Oh yay Soul's going to play piano for us!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Soul in Wonderland**_

Liz arrived with cake in hand as peace-offering with Frank, her husband, by her side hand interlocking with one another.

The couple entered Death's mansion both were welcomed by Kid at the front gate with an artificial smile.

Kid thought that, as the host it would be improper for him not to greet his guest. As soon as Kid spotted Liz and that guy-with-the-face, Kid quickly fix his black velvet tie, though it's already perfect, it's a habit when he's upset.

"Hey Kid, wow, packed already. We're not too late are we?" Liz commented, seeing as the mansion is already filled with people gathering, chattering, and dancing among one another.

"Not at all," Kid said shrugging nonchalantly.

Kid saw what-his-face about to say something to him, Kid quickly asked "Where's Patty?" tying to alienate Frank completely out of the conversation.

"On her way with Maka."

"Let go Liz?" Frank said gently in her ears which made Liz frown and blush eying the jealous Kid with the corner of her eyes.

To be candid, Liz was actually enjoying this side of kid who's jealous of her. But put the thought away by throwing herself in the crowd since it seems as though it reflects how Liz can be quite sadistic.

The mansion is as beautiful as ever, Liz commented to herself. The party's held in the ballroom, the heart of the mansion. Galore of ivory magnum opus placed symmetrically on either side of the vast scope, accompanied by antique candle chandelier in the shape of Lord Death hung here and there which protrude flames of various gradation.

For Kid, he would simply describe it the mansion as "Perfection."

By the time Soul entered the party with his orange motorcycle-that he just polished, the mansion was brimming with meisters and weapons throwing themselves in reckless abandon to the music.

Black*Star noticed Soul who has just arrived wearing a non formal black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a burgundy pants that made him look out-of-place since everyone else is going for the theme semi-formal…well, everyone except Black*Star.

But in contrary, even plain clothes doesn't seem to faze Soul's exotic carnivorous features.

"Soul!" The blue haired boy screamed as he walked toward Soul who grinned in return.

The two did their special handshake before striking up a conversation.

"Thought you wouldn't show up, Soul."

Soul shrug, "How uncool would the party be if I didn't show up?"

Then, Black*Star spotted yet another late guess coming through the door. It was Maka Albarn, the bookworm accompanied by Patty Thompson.

"Maka you're late! That's twenty-dollars!" Black*Star grinned with arms out in Maka's direction waiting for his money.

Maka grumbled and pulled a crumbled twenty-dollar bill towards Black*Star. Earlier on that day, the two made a bet. If Maka came to the party late he owes Black*Star twenty-dollar, "Next time it's you who's going to owe me money."

Black*Star does his boisterous laugh and said, "I wouldn't count on that. Don't you know you shouldn't bet with Gods?"

Patty ran up to Liz as soon as she spotted her next to the stage with Frank. While Black*Star dashed toward the buffet which was placed in the middle of the room in a horizontal table.

As soon as he noticed the maids holding out new hot fresh dish for the next course, Black*Star didn't hesitate. So does the herd of hungry meisters and weapons, with only little groups of people left on the main party floor.

Maka was about to join Black*Star and the parade, but Soul stopped her asking, "Have you seen Kid around?"

"You haven't seen him?"

"Not yet." Soul said certain as he shook his head to emphasize.

Maka pondered about where in this commodious place would Kid decide to be. And by _ponder_ she means use her weird power she acquired since she was eight years old; soul perception.

There, she found Kid's soul. Its supreme vigorous blue orb can't be mistaken as anybody else, its Kid's. Next to Kid's soul there's another informal soul, not as powerful, which belong to Kim Diehl.

"Probably his room arguing to Kim about his tie that's not symmetrical no matter what he does to fix it."

"His tie?"

Oh, did Maka blurt out _that_ part too? Whoopsies.

"Call it 'women's intuition'."

"Thanks."

"No probs." But before Soul could ask Maka to give direction to Kid's room, Maka was pulled by her classmates, the demon twin; Liz and Patty which leave Soul to venture for Kid's room all by himself.

* * *

After two long hours of venturing, Soul entered a peculiar hallway which protrudes the scent of fresh laundry.

As Soul walked closer, curious, he notices the slight temperature change and a warm tropical breeze from the wall.

At the end of that hallway, Soul noticed a line of laundry that hung from one wall to another vertically intentionally covering a door behind it.

Soul knocked on the door twice. With no answer, he opened it to find a rainforest and a lion charging at Soul's direction, hunger and blood thirst in his eyes.

Of course, Soul quickly slammed the door close, and run away from the hallway as soon as possible. But stopped as soon as he was sure he's saved from the tropical beast, Soul returns his 'cool' aloof posture.

Soul noticed a hysterical laugh behind him. When he turned around he saw Frank, Liz's husband on the floor helplessly laughing and pointing at Soul.

"Did he_ follow_ me?" Soul thought.

"I sa—hahahah—I saw that stupid face of yours ahaha!"

Soul irritated asked, "What are you doing here?"

Frank wipes his tears and said, "I'm not following _you_ if that's what you're thinking," he stood up and fixes his composure, "I'm lost."

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Are you offering direction?" Frank said sarcastically.

"No." Soul retorted.

Frank sighed in desperation, and give Soul further explained to Frank why he's lost in the first place.

"I was looking for Liz, she always disappears on me like that…just tell me if you saw her, I'm going back to the fun room."

Soul thought Frank has this mad deranged look about him.

As a hunter, Soul was taught to investigate on any strange behavior, and everything is not coincidental. But Soul's is not a hunter, not anymore he's not. He made it perfectly loud and clear that he retires as a hunter permanently.

How did Soul even tolerate all this year of being a hunter among his father and brother and the hunter community in general? He didn't belong there. Then again, he doesn't exactly belong here as a normal human either.

Suddenly, Soul's phone interrupted his thought. It was Kid calling him. Then another bubble of thought sprouts in Soul's head suddenly angry at himself for not thinking this earlier, "why didn't he think about calling Kid for direction in the first place?"

"Soul? Where are you?"

From the background he can hear another melodious voice belong to a girl he recognizes; Kim.

Then he recalls an earlier conversation with Maka. "How does she know Kid was with Kim if she just arrived?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't _know_?"

"...I'm lost." so _not_ cool.

"I see."

"Aren't you gonna help me here?"

Kid was silent for a moment, and then he said, "Well some people go to the right, some people go to the left, but I prefer the shortcut."

"What short—are you quoting 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"It's not a crime is it? And by shortcut I mean that door you're stepping on."

"What doo—"Soul didn't notice the silver marble door at first. That's because the door blend with the floor itself.

"cool." Soul commented with awe. Then he noticed yet another problem; there's no knob or any sort.

"But how do you open the door Kid?"

"You jump." Kid said matter-a-factly.

"I jump?"

"Yes, Soul."

Soul gave it a try and jump. As soon as he jumped, the door turned wide open and without warning he fall down head-first in a large indoor pool. Everything was drenched, even his cheap fifty-dollar phone.

"Kid you ass!" Soul yelled.

"Pardon me Soul; did I mess up your make-up?" Kid said teasing Soul.

"I'm not a make-up whore, Kid."

"Look at him, Kim," Kid said pointing at Soul whose still floating in the pool. "He's so bashful. There's no denying it Soul, aren't we friends?"

Kim who was standing behind him snickering while took pity at Soul and used her witch magic to get Soul out of the pool.

"Are you…high Kid?"

"Yes. Very," Kim answered for him. "And that's fifty-dollar for you, canine boy."

Soul studied Kim and asked, "What are _you_ doing here with Kid?"

"I was warning him about witches and whatnot." Kim said, with disgust.

"Are they planning something?"

"What do you care, you're not a hunter anymore right? And for your information, they're always planning for something."

"Kim," Kid interrupted. "Would you mind—"

Kim knew that it was her cue to leave. It's not like Kid's listening to her this whole entire time since he's too high to listen to what she has to say.

"Fine, I'm out."

"Wait, Kim does Maka know you're with Kid?"

"Hmm? Ox does but I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"You know your way, Kim?" Soul asked remembering his two hours of struggles making his way to Kid's room.

"I can manage." She said as she closed the door letting the two talk in private.

Kid brings soul to a room next to his. It was empty except for a large grand piano in the corner hidden by thick curtains of shadow.

"Soul, this is a serious matter."

"So serious, we had to move to another room? What's this about?" Soul said hesitantly.

"My father, Lord Death he's been gone for three weeks now and I need you to track him."

"Are you sure he's missing?"

"Yes. So will you help me?"

Soul gives it some thought and decides that he'll agree to help Kid search for Lord Death.

Kid grinned and shakes Soul's hand as a form of gratitude.

"Should we head back to the party?" Kid asked.

"You should go."

Kid look to the grand ebony piano behind Soul and understands, "…I'll see you later then." And leave Soul alone in the dark room with the Piano.

Soul pulled the shadow curtain back to find the Piano that's silently whispering a melody so callous and poignant, it beckon Soul to play.

He decides to give in and eloped himself in the shadow, letting him loose himself to the melody.

He pressed the low 'A' note with a slight momentum. The rich condensed notes—which indicate that it's tuned correctly—protrude itself out of the instrument, letting that one note echo in the room.

Soul grinned, bemused and commences to play the piano.

* * *

Maka needed to use the little girls' room.

She could've won against Patty in 'who could take the most shots' and win her money back from Black*Star, but her body calls mercy.

What's worse, she's lost. It's been a long while since she stepped in Lord Death's mansion, and with all that shot she drank, the possibility of using her soul perception is unlikely.

Surrounded by demented murals, Maka feels the more steps she takes is a lost cause. Maka noticed Black*Star's raucous voice seems farther away, and the need to go the restroom is more urgent than before. Crap, crap, _**crap**_**.**

Suddenly out of the blue, Maka heard a piano being played. Its melody muffled by the thick wall, as if not wanting anyone to hear it.

The urge to find the source of the piano became her goal, and she disregards her bladder urgency.

Maka opened the thick door design much like Taj Mahal's; it's ten times her size yet it's lighter than Maka by comparison. All it takes was a slight push to open.

Arabic words are carved by its side in gold, blue, and red as a boarder. It's simply mesmerizing. Maybe it's Maka's imagination. But the woods seems as though it's dancing to the melody of the piano.

She walked toward the curtain of shadow and listened closely.

The pianist is unaware of the unexpected guest. Soul is being taken hold of the melody's captive.

Sitting down in that piano,

Soul looks so….

…resplendent

It's spell-binding almost.

More.

_**More.**_

"I want—"

"Maka?" Soul asked crimson flame locked on Maka ready to fire. Snapping Maka away from his enchanting spell back to reality.

"…Soul."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're an amazing pianist."

"…thanks."

"I mean it Soul."

"Hmm."

"I like it. It's hypnotic and demented but really beautiful."

Now Soul was bashful.

"You're the first one who complemented, so thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Soul Eater.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

** and why not relax and treat yourself a cup of hot chocolate or tea or coffee while you're reading?**

**Maka: Coz you deserve it!**

**oh and heads up, smuts and other sweets in the later chapter~**

* * *

**The Brother Intervention**

Two days after the impractical party, Soul's mission to find Lord Death all leads to nowhere in particular as far as Soul can tell. There's no omen, and the only strange occurrences that he can find that's relevant to his research is that numerous people had been reported to come back to life right when Lord Death disappeared and two days ago; the day of the intoxicated party. Coincident? You decide.

Kid informed Soul of his father's last where about—after he was sober of course—that his father only left him his Reaper ring and a note saying: Be back soon~ with a doodle of him giving two peace sign.

"Normal right? That's what I thought at first." Kid said recalling of the times his father decided to collect Souls personally now that Ashura and his madness cease to exist.

"What happened when you thought the second time?"

"I thought that it's odd he would even write a note to go anywhere since he would tell me so personally," Kid tried to maintain his nonchalant act of his since he's left in charge now that his father's missing. "Did you find something, Soul?"

After a slight pause and researches Soul mentioned about a John doe who's supposedly dead but he came to life the next day after they confirm his death.

"It's weird," Soul said as he read the article, "Said, he just opened his eyes, ran away too fast for them to catch or confirm his identity and—"

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

** KNOCK.**

Soul turned to look at the door, asking himself, "Who stands on the other side of the door?" he wondered. Whoever it is seems persistent.

"Soul?" Kid asked after noticing the silence in the other line of the receiver.

"Sorry, someone's at the door, I'll call you later."

"Well alright, and if you find more news regarding this—"

"Yes, I know. I'll call you." Soul said, ready to hand up on Kid. To be honest, Soul was getting a little _too_ excited in Kid's mission. It brings him back to the old days of hunting with his brother and father.

But before Soul could hang up on Kid, he had one final request for Soul, and by "request" it's more like babysitting.

"And would you team up with Maka Albarn, Soul thanks." Kid said in an objective tone because it's not a choice for Soul to make.

"….why her?"

"She could prove to be a great help for you mission. Besides, I need you to protect her."

"You mean _baby sit _her?"

"Not exactly…it's just; something's up is going on."

"With her?" Soul asks in utter disbelief. What possible danger could that nerdy bookworm get herself into?

"No! If that's the case I would handle it myself."

"…..how did the bookworm have herself written in the devil's death note?"

Knock.

Knock.

** KNOCK!**

"I don—wow I can hear that knocking all the way from here, did you get caught or something?" Kid chuckle to himself.

"Don't be stupid, cool people don't get caught." And Soul hangs up the phone, not wanting to delay nor anger this bitterly impatient guest.

* * *

Soul walk toward the door to find that his brother, Wes was standing there in a very expensive navy blue suit and black backpack slouched on his left shoulder. He looks just as he was when Soul left home, except for the exceptional new scars on his face.

"Hey." Wes said, smiling. Before Soul could even respond from his stunned state of seeing his brother after all this three long years, Wes walked in the apartment and head straight to the refrigerator without permission.

"You have any beer?" Wes asked as he rummaged through Soul's entire kitchen.

"I don't remember you drinking cheap stuff and why—"

"Wow, you barely have anything in here!"

"Wes! Damn the beer, why are you here?"

Wes's expression shifts into a serious one. He put on a wicked smile, similar to Soul's very own. Except, you know, _less_ cool. Now this smirk can only means one thing; something terrifying had happened.

"Dad." Wes stopped a few second to continue, "He's been missing and I need your help."

"Wait what since when?"

"Three weeks, nobody had heard him since," Wes looked away. For a moment it seems like as if, he's _blaming_ himself. "I called Jules, I called Granny, and I even went all the way to Oregon where he said he's going to take care on some demon, and nada!"

Soul waited for a second to say, "You called all of his phones?"

Wes rolled his eyes.

Soul quickly retorts, "So? You don't need a sidekick."

Wes snapped, "I get it, you're setting your own terms by running away from the loser circle of the hunter club, but Soul its _dad_."

It was harsh, but it was sadly true and Wes is right. It is his father too "….fine. Where are we going?"

"Were here!" Wes said, throwing colorful confetti in reckless abandon toward Soul's face.

"….what do you mean, jerk!" Soul said as he brush the confetti out of his silver hair.

Wes wasn't listening; he was too busy inspecting Soul's small apartment and asks, "So which room's mine?"

"Is this what you mean by '_help'_?"

"It only for three weeks, Soul." Then Wes added, "It _is_ better than staying in some motel. But I do need your help in the actually mission too, of course." And with that, Wes walked in the bathroom for a long shower.

It's a personal habit of Wes. After a long trip, Wes would immediately head straight to the bathroom for a shower that seems like forever and sing his hers out loud and proud.

For instance, right now, Wes is currently singing, "_One more time_" by Daft Punk to his heart content.

Soul takes this chance to hide his laptop and research regarding Lord Shinigami-sama's absence in the ceiling of his room. Soul himself a secret room built over his bedroom; a secret attic. Though it's likely that Wes would find it regardless, it's a 50-50.

After Soul finished the task, he noticed Wes is still having his own private concert in the shower.

"I'm going out to buy beer." Soul yelled.

"And food!" Wes reply and then he went back to singing his tunes.

Just as Soul was about to head outside, he found Maka walking toward his apartment, body fully covered with cotton, preventing the cold wind from penetrating her body.

"HEY! I was just about to go to your place," Maka run toward Soul and smile. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Shopping, do you wanna help?"

"Sure."

After five minutes of comfortable silence, Soul looked at Maka. The girl he was suppose to partner up with and/or baby sit and said,

"You look like a gigantic bear with pigtails."

"MAKAA CHOP!"


End file.
